Riding into my heart
by Ghaby1505
Summary: Newt est un cavalier de spectacle et parcourt l'europe avec ces 5 étalons et ses deux amis, Minho et Gally. Thomas est un marginal expulsé de chez lui après avoir affirmer ses préférences. La rencontre entre les deux jeunes hommes va changer bien des choses dans leurs vies.


La lumière blanche du projecteur faisait briller les poils noirs de sa robe, l'écume mouillant ses flancs. Les notes de musique semblaient étinceler dans le pas de ses sabots et danser sur les aciers de son harnachement. Il était force, mais aussi grâce. Un mélange subtil que son fin cavalier blond magnifia dans un galop cadencé.

D'un imperceptible mouvement de la main, il amena le magnifique étalon à la robe ébène dans le grand virage, avant de l'engager dans la diagonale pour y laisser son équidé dégager sa pleine puissance. Et la magie opéra. De discrets mouvements de jambes, Newt, obtient sans problème le changement de pied au temps de Sheïtan. Tango parfait de deux êtres à l'unisson sur des accords vifs de violon et de piano.

Il termina la figure sous les applaudissements nourris du public et ses lèvres s'étirèrent dans un micro sourire. Il ne devait pas perdre sa concentration, le clou de son numéro se profilant sous le changement de rythme de la musique. Il accrocha ses quatre rênes à sa selle grâce à la courroie spéciale et quand une guitare se fit entendre, il perçut du coin de l'œil son palefrenier asiatique qui ouvrait le rideau pourpre pour laisser passer quatre étalons blanc comme neige.

Il décala de sa jambe extérieure Sheïtan sur un autre tracé et les quatre pur-sang arabes, se partagèrent en deux et l'encerclèrent.

\- **Chut ... Doucement les garçons, doucement ...** Souffla-t-il tous bas pour calmer les fringants chevaux qui galopaient à un rythme effréné.

Il déchaussa ses étriers, et d'un mouvement souple des reins se retrouva à genoux sur sa selle. Sans perdre des yeux la lice de la carrière, inspirant un grand coup, il se mit debout sur la croupe de son cheval et écarta les bras pour assurer son équilibre. Un « Oh » émerveillé sortit des poitrines du public. Puis dans un bon souple, son pied droit se posa sur la croupe de Sultan et son pied gauche sur la croupe de Sun. Libre de cavalier, Sheïtan, stimulé par un claquement de langue, s'échappa de la masse de ces compagnons de boxe et après un tour de folie autour de la piste, disparut derrière le rideau pourpre.

Newt, toujours debout sur deux des étalons blanc, imprima à son corps, un subtil balancier pour prendre le rythme de ses chevaux, tandis que ses deux amis et grooms de longues dates entraient sur la piste pour disposer des barres d'obstacles. En moins d'un tour de piste, l'obstacle fut monté et Newt dirigea du bout des pieds et de la voix ses quatre pur-sang sur les barres rouges et blanches. Le public retient son souffle et certains fermèrent même les yeux, refusant de voir ce qui ne pouvait que se terminer par une chute et un piétinement du courageux cavalier.

Mais nul chute ou accident. Les chevaux se présentèrent droit devant l'obstacle, Newt fléchit les genoux, donna l'impulsion de la voix et se fut fini. Obstacle franchi, sans heurt , sans bruit, seulement un souffle commun de communication intense et merveilleuse. Il y eu une véritable ovation montant des tribunes alors que le jeune blond représentait ses fougueux partenaires pour un autre saut. La même grâce, la même complicité s'effectua huit fois avant que l'étalon ébène, débarrassé de son harnais, ne refasse son entré. Newt effectua un salto arrière et se réceptionna sur le sable, laissant filer ses quatre chevaux blanc au grès de leur fantaisie.

Il les observa galoper et batifoler une longue minute avant de les rappeler vers lui, sa voix imperceptible pour le public mais les oreilles duveteuses captèrent sans problème l'appel.

\- **Sheïtan, Sun, Sultan, Furie, Foudre ... C'est bien ... du calme mes beaux ...**

Les cinq chevaux dans un ensemble parfait, se regroupèrent autour de lui et Newt sourit. Il leur accorda une caresse à chacun, prit dans la poche de son jodhpur un bout de sucre, grimaça en voyant la tache rouge sur le paturon blanc de Sun mais continua son numéro. D'un mouvement de bras, il les dispersa autour de lui dans un cercle parfait sous les applaudissements du public. Puis de nouveau la musique changea, devient plus douce, calmant le tempo des animaux pour les laisser reprendre un pas tranquille.

Il attrapa dans un sourire, le stick de dressage que Minho son palefrenier lui apporta et se porta sur le côté de Furie qui avait pris la tête. D'un léger coup de badine sur l'avant bras, il lui indiqua le pas a prendre. Un pas relevé, haut en mouvement, comme un entre chat. Et sans que Newt n'ai besoin de le dire, les quatre autres suivirent. Grâce, force, puissance, élégance, autant de mots pour qualifier le moment qui clôturait à merveille ce numéro riche en acrobatie pour le cavalier.

Les chevaux quittèrent la piste et il les suivit un instant. A l'abri des regards, il se désaltéra en deux goulées avant d'aviser Gally et Minho qui récupérait les équidés.

\- **Sun a une blessure au paturon droit.** Souffla-t-il en s'épongeant le front et dégageant ses mèches blondes.

\- **Je m'en occupe.** Répondit Minho qui passait le licol autour de la tête du cheval. **On a la réponse de Paris, c'est ok**. Rajouta-t-il à l'intention de son ami et patron.

Un sourire étira les lèvres de Newt. Il allait se produire sur la plus belle piste du monde pour les fêtes de fin d'année, dans le cadre du Salon mondial du Cheval. Un rêve de gosse qui devenait réalité.

\- **Génial, Nelly aura son Noël à la tour Eiffel.** Conclut-il alors qu'il allait recevoir sur la piste les saluts et vivats de son public avant de préparer le voyage qui allait changer sa vie.

 **[ ... ]**

Le froid, il ne connaissait que ça. Ce froid mordant et glacial des nuits qu'on passe dehors, sous les arches des ponts de pierre de la ville Lumière. Mais la nuit était son royaume, son terrain de jeu. Il aurait pu faire comme les autres et trouver refuge dans un abri pour SDF. Mais il n'était pas SDF, juste un peu largué, un peu marginal, un peu différent des autres qui squattaient les lieux comme lui. Son chien sur les talons Thomas quitta le couvert d'un pont sur la Seine et remonta vers les avenues pleines de monde en ces veilles de fêtes. Il avait faim, un besoin présent d'argent et par-dessus tout, il lui fallait trouver un endroit ou satisfaire une envie de douche qui le tenait depuis le matin.

\- **T'affoles pas Grizzly, on va se dégoter un superbe appart de bourges et se prendre un bon bain dans une baignoire en marbre.** Assura le jeune brun en déboulant sur l'avenue St Martin et prenant sur la droite pour rejoindre le 16ème arrondissement, lieux de résidence de tous les friqués de la capitale.

Il y avait certes plus de surveillance dans ce quartier que dans les autres, mais s'il voulait réellement sa baignoire en marbre, c'était la bonne adresse. Son chien, un labrador chocolat, dernier cadeau de ses parents avant de le jeter dehors en apprenant ses penchants sexuels, poussa un léger aboiement en signe de soutien face à son maître et ses idées.

Thomas, le visage marqué par les nombreux mois passés dans les rues à errer, sourit doucement et du bout des doigts gratouilla la tête au poil soyeux contre sa jambe. Le chien était son seul ami, tous les autres lui avaient tourné le dos, quand lui, star montante du basket dans sa petite ville de banlieue avait avoué dans un élan de courage son attirance pour la gente masculine. En moins d'une heure, plus personne ne lui parlait, plus personne ne le voyait et il perdait sa place au sein de son équipe. Il se tourna vers ses parents, mais un ex-ami avisé les avait déjà prévenu et sur son pallier, il trouva son chien avec un maigre sac de vêtements. Il avait tout perdu mais pas sa fierté qui le faisait ignorer les tentatives de placement de ses « folles » comme il appelait les psys et autres assistantes sociales que la mairie lâchait dans les rues, les nuits de grands froids. Il avait juré à Grizzly de ne pas se laisser faire et d'un jour leur montrer que même les gays pouvaient réussir leur vie et être des gens biens et importants.

Slalomant entre les voitures qui circulaient difficilement sur les boulevards, il gagna la rue du Paradis en quelques minutes et se posta à l'angle d'un vieil immeuble de pierre. Il ne fallait pas se fier à l'aspect graisseux et noirâtre de la bâtisse. Si tous ces bourges ne faisaient que peu cas de l'entretien de leur façade, le jeune marginal savait que l'intérieur n'était que luxe et dorure. Grelottant légèrement dans son blouson élimé, il commença la phase deux de son plan d'action : l'attente de l'occasion. Attente qui pour une fois ne dura guère. Très vite, trois jeunes filles emmitouflées dans des manteaux Gucci sortirent et oublièrent de vérifier la fermeture de la porte. Thomas, enfonçant son bonnet bleu sur ses mèches brunes, rapide et habitué, bondit de sa cachette et en moins de deux secondes pénétra dans le hall luxueux de l'immeuble, le labrador sur les talons. Il entendit la porte se refermer sur lui dans un cliquètement caractéristique à celle des codes digitaux. Souriant, il essuya par vengeance ses rangers boueuses sur le paillasson de chanvre et escalada quatre à quatre les marches en bois verni, laissant derrière lui de larges traces de crampons.

Sur le premier palier, il s'arrêta en retenant son souffle. Il y avait du bruit qui venait de l'étage supérieur. Sûrement quelque un qui sortait à son tour. Il s'accroupi, caressa la tête de son chien et lui demanda :

\- **Tu préfères l'appartement de droite ou celui de gauche? Je pense que les habitants de cet étage ont foutu le camp, on entend aucun bruit sur ce palier.** Le chien lui donna un affectueux coup de langue sur le nez et se dirigea vers la droite. **Très bon choix mon cher. A nous la bonne ripaille**. Ricana-t-il en sortant son passe partout de sa poche. **A ta mémoire mon pauvre Archibald.**

Thomas était devenu superstitieux à force de fréquenter le milieu malfamé des bas fonds de Paris. Il avait hérité en quelques sortes du précieux passe partout de la main mourante d'un vieux mendiant du 12ème arrondissement. Le vieux Archibald avait plus d'une fois partagé ses cartons et ses trouvailles avec le jeune homme et quand Thomas avait vu son visage parcheminé s'éteindre sous la lumière blafard d'un lampadaire, il avait versé des larmes de colère contre cette société qui contraignait certains de ses enfants à vivre plus mal que des porcs. Il avait alors juré sur la mémoire du vieil homme de ne plus se contenter de petits larcins dans les boutiques chics ou autre mais de prendre à la source ce qu'il lui fallait pour sa survie et celle de son désormais seul ami, son chien.

Il déverrouilla la serrure d'un petit mouvement de poignet et entra dans la chaleur du luxueux appartement.

\- **Bienvenue dans ton logement de nuit mon Grizzly.** Ironisa-t-il en apercevant les listes des choses à faire pour la femme de ménage pendant l'absence de ses employeurs. **Ces idiots n'auront peut-être pas grand-chose dans leur frigo mais nous serons tranquilles et au chaud pour la nuit**. Ajouta-t-il en prenant le premier couloir sur la droite et poussant la première porte.

Il effectua une complète visite des lieux et son sourire n'eut plus de limite. Il avait trouvé l'appartement parfait pour manger, se laver, être au chaud sous une douce couette pour une nuit. Il se fit la promesse de vivre comme un nabab pendant 12 heures et de prendre tout ce que son sac pourrait contenir. On était jamais sûr de son lendemain après tout.

 **[ ... ]**

Gally, jeune homme musclé et cheveux courts blonds, tenant Furie de la main droite, adressa un signe de tête à un autre palefrenier. Deux jours qu'ils étaient arrivés sur la capitale et déjà du monde envahissait l'immense hall d'exposition. Si les deux premiers jours avaient été relativement tranquilles, en voyant arriver un autre camion de transport, Gally sut que c'était bien fini et que le stress allait faire son apparition chez Newt. Il tourna sur la droite et grimaça. Nelly venait d'arriver. Si Newt était fou de sa copine, amoureux comme personne, Gally n'aimait que très peu la jeune fille et elle le lui rendait bien. Leurs propos prenaient toujours des allures de duel ou chacun voulait avoir le dernier mot.

Il fit entrer Furie dans son box et ferma la porte sur la croupe du cheval sans saluer la blonde qui ne manqua pas de faire une réflexion.

\- **T'es vraiment qu'un rustre mon pauvre Gally.**

\- Pourquoi ?

Il fit mine de réfléchir une seconde. **Parce que je ne salue pas une garce. Honte à moi alors.** Termina-t-il en pouffant de rire, vite rejoint par Minho qui sortait du box de Sun avec des brosses.

Minho, dont Nelly était la cousine, la supportait mais sans plus. Le jeune asiatique aux cheveux noirs regrettait souvent de l'avoir présenter à Newt. Mais il l'avait fait et devait maintenant supporter d'avoir régulièrement sa parente sur le dos car au moindre problème avec Newt, ou quand Gally poussait le bouchon trop loin, c'est vers lui qu'elle se tournait.

\- **Pauvre con**. Cracha la jeune fille avec suffisance ayant aperçu Newt qui revenait d'avoir fait travailler Sheïtan.

Gally l'ignora puis il évitait de croiser le fer avec elle devant Newt, sachant qu'il ne pourrait en résulter que de la tension et son cavalier n'avait pas besoin de ça.

Le cavalier blond mit pied à terre dans un bon souple et passa les rênes par-dessus l'encolure brillante d'écume de son étalon. Il le flatta de sa main ganté, attrapa quelques sucres dans sa poche et les lui donna, réajustant au passage l'imposant toupet qui tombait sur le chanfrein plat de son compagnon.

\- **Il a été sage ?** Demanda Nelly en s'approchant, quémandant un peu d'attention du cavalier.

\- **Super génial. Il a l'air d'aimer cette piste**. Répondit Newt en tendant les rênes à Minho et ignorant sa copine. **Je crois qu'il a bien besoin d'une douche. J'ai demandé au responsable et pour avoir accès à l'eau chaude faut prendre son pass magnétique avec le numéro du box pour le paiement en fin de séjour.** Expliqua-t-il à son ami en lui tendant les cartes magnétiques.

\- **Ok, je m'en occupe.**

\- Super. Et Sun ?

Demanda Newt en quittant ses gants de cuir et contournant Nelly pour voir son ami.

\- **Son boulet va mieux. Il n'y a pas de croûte ce matin. Il ne devrait pas y avoir de soucis pour la générale**. Le renseigna Minho en ôtant la selle du dos de l'immense étalon sombre.

\- **Encore mieux.** Puis Newt se tourna vers Gally et demanda : **Tu as fait marcher Furie ?**

\- Oui. J'ai aussi vu arriver les camions des Delgado.

Le renseigna le jeune homme en riant presque de voir les mimiques de Nelly pour tenter de capter l'attention de son cavalier. _Elle est pire que les mouches par moment,_ pensa-t-il.

\- **Les plus grands des cavaliers de spectacle pour le plus grand show ... Logique.** Pouffa-t-il de concert avec ces deux amis de longues dates en enfilant sa veste de survêtement pour traîner un peu sur le salon.

Il regarda Minho partir pour la douche de Sheïtan et Gally entrert dans le box de Foudre pour sa promenade matinale. Nelly sourit en voyant partir les gêneurs et se pendit au cou de son copain pour avoir enfin son attention.

\- **Maintenant que tes chevaux ne sont plus là, tu pourrais au moins me dire bonjour correctement. Je te signale ce matin que je n'ai pas eu mon baiser.** Minauda-t-elle en prenant le visage en coupe de Newt.

Et sans attendre de réponse elle l'embrassa sauvagement, investissant sa bouche de sa langue. Le blond se laissa faire en la prenant contre lui et quand l'air leur manqua, il reprit à son initiative le baiser en le rendant plus sage cependant. Pas qu'il n'aimait pas la fougue de la jeune fille mais devant témoin il était plutôt pudique et réservé.

Gally qui les voyait encore grimaça et souffla dans l'oreille de l'étalon blanc.

\- **Vivement qu'il ouvre les yeux sur cette garce, Foudre. J'en peux plus d'elle**.

Il poursuivit la promenade de l'étalon en ouvrant une porte et bifurquant sur l'extérieur du salon.

 **[ ... ]**

Thomas courrait à vive allure en slalomant entre les voitures qui foisonnaient sur les boulevards encombrés de la capitale, son chien derrière lui soufflant très fort.

 **\- Courage Grizzly, on y presque.** Grogna-t-il pour l'encourager. **La bouche de métro est au prochain carrefour.**

Dans son dos, il entendait les agents de l'ordre municipal qui le hélaient espérant le faire arrêter sa fuite. Mais le brun ne voulait pas d'un séjour au trou. On y était certes nourri, logé et chauffé mais guère de confort comme celui des trois derniers jours.

Dans l'appartement de la rue du Paradis, Thomas avait vécu trois nuits et journées superbes à se prélasser sur les divans, à dormir dans la chaleur d'épaisses couettes et à manger plus qu'à sa faim. Mais tout avait pris fin ce matin à l'arrivée de la femme de ménage. Et Dieu qu'il ne les aimait pas ces pauvres ménagères, toujours à glapir et hurler pour rien. Il n'allait pas la tuer en plus, il voulait juste rester encore un peu. Mais elle avait semblé sourde à ces explications comme à chaque fois et avait sauté sur le téléphone pour prévenir les flics.

Bandant ses muscles pour un dernier effort, il s'engagea dans l'escalier de son salut, sauta par-dessus le portique de sécurité, Grizzly se glissant dessous, et entra dans la première rame qui se présentait en haletant fortement. Il se posa sur le premier siège de libre et regarda son labrador s'allonger à ses pieds, aussi suant que lui.

\- **On l'a échappé belle, mon beau**. Souffla le jeune homme avec un rictus mauvais vers la dame qui le regardait. **Oui, je suis un marginal, ça vous dérange**. Lança-t-il avec un rictus moqueur.

Il n'entendit pas sa réponse, s'en foutant de toute façon de ce que les gens pensaient de lui et regarda sur quelle voie il avait atterri. Il grimaça de voir qu'il était sur une ligne partant sur les extérieur de Paris. Ça n'allait pas arranger ses affaires pour le souper et le logement du soir.

\- **Merde, on sort ... Adieu lit en plumes d'oie, j'en ai bien peur**. Souffla-t-il pour lui-même alors que le métro ralentissait en entrant dans une gare.

Thomas se pencha et ouvrit grand les yeux. Une affiche attira son attention par son contenu sobre et élégant. On y voyait un cheval baie exécutant à la perfection une figure de haute école. Un sourire tendre, souvenir d'un passé agréable étira ses lèvres. Il regarda en vitesse les dates et le lieu du spectacle et prit sa décision. Il allait s'y rendre.

\- **Je crois que j'ai trouvé notre prochain arrêt mon grand**. Murmura-t-il à l'adresse de son compagnon à quatre pattes. **Il y aura peut-être pas du caviar mais au moins on sera au chaud et avec un peu de chance, on assistera à un beau spectacle.**

Grizzly redressa la tête et poussa un léger aboiement qui fit rire son maître mais sursauter l'ensemble du wagon. Thomas n'en rit que plus. Les gens étaient bien crédules de croire que son chien pouvait être dangereux ou avoir la rage. Mais faut croire que sur ce trajet, les gens étaient particulièrement bêtes. Une dame prit sa petite fille sur ces genoux alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à caresser la tête chocolat. Le brun lui lança un regard mauvais et découvrit ses dents en grognant fortement, pouffant intérieurement de voir les regards choqués des autres passagers.

\- **Il a pas la rage, mais moi si ...** Pouffa-t-il.

Dix minutes plus tard, les gens s'écartèrent de son passage pour le laisser descendre à l'arrêt du Parc des expositions de Paris Nord. Il en sourit de suffisance, faisant exprès de montrer les dents en poussant de sourds grognements. Il était tellement facile d'effrayer les gens quand on avait sa dégaine de voyou.

Cependant son petit jeu ne dura guère que déjà il arrivait en plein air, le froid l'assaillant de suite. Grelottant, il fit passer son sac à dos devant lui et en extirpa un magnifique blouson en cuir beige qu'il avait volé dans la penderie de l'appartement. Puis d'un pas décidé il prit la direction de l'entrée de service du parc des expositions, bien décidé à entrer.

Planqué derrière une haute grille, il surveillait les allées et venues des palefreniers tout en cherchant à repérer les possibles gardes. Il remarqua un jeune homme aux longs cheveux blonds avec un magnifique pur-sang arabe blanc qui semblait plein de vie et de fougue. Mais d'être en admiration devant la plus noble conquête de l'homme n'allait pas le faire entrer. Il devait agir et vite sous peine de se faire repérer par les agents de l'ordre qui naviguaient sur le boulevard. Prenant son audace à deux mains, il se glissa entre deux grilles entrouvertes, siffla son chien et s'élança sur le goudron pour se faufiler derrière le jeune homme et le cheval blanc qui entraient dans le grand bâtiment. Il disparut derrière une rangée de box en fer et se laissa glisser à terre. Il avait réussi et déjà la chaleur tiède des chevaux l'envahissait. Il allait être au chaud pendant quelques jours, du moins il l'espérait grandement.

 **[ ... ]**

Newt souffla fortement d'agacement. Pas qu'il n'aimait pas faire les boutiques ou parcourir les magasins de fringue et autres accessoires fantaisistes, mais la générale du spectacle était dans quelques heures et il aurait aimé se reposer un peu. Il avait fait travailler ses cinq étalons toute la matinée, et la fatigue commençait de plomber ses jambes alors que Nelly l'entraînait dans une autre partie du grand magasin de luxe. Mais pourquoi avait-il dit oui à son envie de shopping ?

La jeune fille s'extasia sur un ravissant ensemble de soirée, s'imaginant déjà passer un fabuleux réveillon dedans. Le cavalier haussa les épaules, soudain las de toutes ces simagrées et la laissa prendre l'ensemble pour essayage. Il aimait sincèrement Nelly mais depuis quelque temps, elle ne comprenait plus son métier. Pourtant fut un temps où elle l'accompagnait volontiers en ballade, où elle aidait au dressage des chevaux. Mais depuis presque six mois rien. Elle arrivait à l'écurie que pour râler après Gally ou Minho, faire des manières et l'obligeait à changer ses plans. Il devait bien avouer que la situation commençait de lui peser. Il avait tenté d'en parler avec elle mais elle avait pris la mouche et l'avait gratifié d'une colère monstre comme elle en avait le secret. Du coup il avait renoncé, composant avec ces nouvelles envies mais il n'était plus pleinement heureux avec la jeune fille.

L'essayage dura un bon moment avant qu'elle ne soit satisfaite de son ensemble et des couleurs. Ils passèrent en caisse et reprirent enfin le chemin du palais des spectacles. Mais le trajet ne fut pas des plus tranquilles pour Newt qui se vit assailli de reproches en tout genre, Nelly ayant bien remarqué son manque total de motivation pour ses achats.

Bref le couple arriva dans l'enceinte du parc en s'engueulant, faisant retourner de nombreuses têtes sur leur passage, dont notamment celle de Thomas qui ne put retenir un petit rire narquois.

Déjà deux jours qu'il naviguait au gré de ses envies dans l'immense salon et il ne pouvait nier que le blond était un très beau spécimen de la gente masculine en plus d'être un bon cavalier. Il l'avait observé à chaque entraînement et il le trouvait excellent. Il était presque rageant de le voir perdre son temps avec cette fille blonde qui ne semblait être là que pour se faire bien voir, enfin c'était son avis. Il ne connaissait pas le couple et en avait pour l'instant pas grand-chose à faire. Il était plutôt concentré sur son prochain coup qui constituait à dérober de la nourriture à un stand.

Thomas se devait de faire quelques provisions. Il savait que la générale était pour le soir même et que dès le lendemain le salon ouvrirait ses portes au public emmenant aussi un surplus d'agent de la sécurité. Il avait déjà volé à tous les stands qui s'étaient installés dans la journée, ne restait que celui-ci qui proposait des sandwichs à la raclette et au jambon cru. Il en salivait d'avance.

Il quitta Newt et Nelly des yeux et s'avança tranquillement vers le bout du stand. Puis il lança Grizzly sur l'autre bout du stand et pendant que son chien aboyait à tout va, il tendit le bras et réussit à subtiliser deux gros sandwichs. Il allait prendre le troisième quand une forte main se referma sur son poignet. Il se débâtit aussitôt, grognant et jurant avant de faire lâcher prise à son assaillant. Sans plus réfléchir, alors que l'homme hurlait « au voleur », il partit en courant s'enfonçant entre les allées de stand désertes à cette heure-ci. Il entendit Grizzly qui le suivait et bifurqua dans les rangées de boxes, espérant trouver un endroit où se planquer le temps que l'agitation retombe. Seulement, sa chance semblait s'être fait la malle car il percuta quelqu'un et tous deux tombèrent sur le sol de béton dans une bordée de jurons.

\- **Putain de merde, tu peux pas regarder où tu vas.** Hurla Thomas sur le type qui le fixait de ses grands yeux bruns.

\- **Et toi ?** Répondit Newt avec hargne alors qu'un bruit de course se faisait entendre derrière lui.

\- **On le tient.** Cria une personne.

Et un attroupement se forma autour des deux jeunes hommes encore à terre. Thomas sut de suite qu'il était mal et que sa journée avait de grande chance de se finir au poste. Newt regarda les hommes criaient après le jeune marginal et sans qu'il sache pourquoi, il s' en mêla.

\- **Je crois pas qu'il soit nécessaire de faire venir les flics pour quelques sandwichs**. Osa-t-il s'interposer en se relevant et aidant Thomas à faire de même. **Si c'est que ça le problème, je vais les régler.** Puis sans attendre, il se tourna vers le brun et lui demanda: **Tu en as piqué combien ?**

\- Trois.

Grogna Thomas en rougissant un peu de sa situation. S'il avait bien horreur d'une chose c'est qu'on ait pitié de lui.

\- **Je passerais régler à votre stand tout à l'heure.** Dit le cavalier au responsable du stand et jugeant l'incident clos, attrapa Thomas par la main et le tira à sa suite.

Le jeune SDF ne dit rien pendant quelques mètres puis se débattit obligeant Newt à resserrer sa prise sur ses doigts.

\- **Ne dis rien et continue d'avancer. Ils croient tous que tu es avec nous alors si tu ne veux pas croupir en taule fait ce que je te dis.** Lui souffla-t-il alors qu'il arrivait vers ses boxes.

\- **Mais lâche-moi, je sais encore marcher.** Rajouta Thomas qui n'aimait que peu le procédé du cavalier

Le jeune blond se retourna et lui lança un regard colérique avant de continuer sa route, le tenant toujours par le poignet.

\- **Si ça peut te faire plaisir, je te lâcherai à l'angle de la rangée de box mais réfléchis bien. Si tu pars en taule qui va s'occuper de ton chien ?** Demanda Newt certain de faire mouche et de ramener le brun à de meilleures dispositions.

Il avait bien remarqué le jeune marginal ces deux derniers matins lors de ces entraînements équestres. Il l'avait aussi observé à la dérobée et le jeune homme l'intriguait, le fascinait, l'attirait. Il lui trouvait le charme de ces aventuriers qui avait peuplés sa jeunesse. Mais par-dessus tout, il avait eu comme mal au cœur de sa solitude.

\- **Je ne veux pas de ta pitié sale bourge ...**

\- Sale bourge, c'est comme ça que tu me vois ?

Éructa Newt en resserrant sa prise sur son poignet.

\- **Ouais, tu te pavanes avec ta culotte de cheval à 1000 euro, ton beau camion à chevaux et tout le reste et tu voudrais me faire croire que tu n'es pas blindé de tunes ... A d'autres.** Se récria Thomas en tentant de se dégager.

Le cavalier s'arrêta sans le prévenir et le jeune brun lui rentra dedans.

\- **Putain, préviens quoi** ! S'emporta Thomas en se défaisant de la poigne de Newt.

Newt se tourna vers lui et le regarda une seconde se masser le poignet qu'il avait serré. Puis il reporta son regard sur les yeux ambré qui le fixaient. Dedans, il y lisait la colère, l'amertume mais aussi cette faille que Thomas cachait sous son arrogance et ses propos rageurs. Newt se passa la main dans ses mèches blondes, ignorant ce qui faisait battre son cœur de cette façon et reportant à plus tard l'analyse de la boule dans sa gorge.

\- **Si tu veux partir, libre à toi mais je te propose un marché**. Pourquoi il disait ça ? Qu'espérait-il y gagner ? **Je paie tes petits larcins et en échange tu veilles sur mes chevaux et tu travailles avec moi le temps que je suis sur le salon**. Idée sûrement débile. Minho et Gally allaient encore hurler comme des fous. Mais qu'importe, il voulait juste le brun près de lui sans en connaître la raison. **Alors tu es d'accord ?**

\- **J'y gagnes quoi à part que je serai au chaud et que les autres me feront plus chier ?** Demanda Thomas soudain suspicieux.

\- **Trois repas par jour pour toi et ton chien, même s'il faudra trouver des croquettes. Une place dans la couchette du camion. Une place de choix pour les spectacles et l'assurance de sortir libre dimanche prochain.** Enonça Newt en le regardant dans les yeux et tentant d'ignorer la rougeur qu'il sentait monter sur ses joues.

\- **Je peux avoir tout ça ailleurs que dans ton équipe. Et puis qui te dit que je ne vais pas te voler un de tes canassons ?** Demanda Thomas avec un petit air supérieur.

\- **Mon petit doigt.** Pouffa Newt en souriant. **Sérieusement, je ne sais pas mais je ne pense pas que tu t'abaisses à ça.**

\- Ouais ... Ok, je reste.. Je m'appelle Thomas et mon chien c'est Grizzly.

Se présenta le jeune sdf.

- **Newt.** Lui répondit le cavalier avec un grand sourire et en serrant chaleureusement la main tendu devant lui.

- **Original...Et c'est quoi le job? Je pourrais?...Non, oublie.** Se reprit Thomas malgré la lueur étrange dans ses yeux.

\- **Tu voulais dire quoi ?** Questionna Bill qui sentait soudain que c'était d'importance.

- **Je ... Je ... Tes chevaux, je pourrais ... Enfin, tu sais ...** Bafouilla-t-il en rougissant de son culot.

Newt eu un immense sourire qui fit pétiller ses yeux comme des diamants. Il passa même son bras par-dessus son épaule et avec un clin d'œil, lui demanda :

\- **Parce que tu sais monter à cheval ? Et tu aurais la prétention de maîtriser mes étalons ? Intéressant tout ça ...**

\- Te fous pas de ma gueule.

Grogna Thomas avant de s'expliquer sur sa demande assez osée . **Et oui, je sais monter. Ma cousine avait un cheval et c'est moi qui le sortait en concours quand j'avais 15 ans.**

\- Je retire mes moqueries et nous verrons ça demain matin. En attendant, je te souhaite la bienvenue à « Stalion Silver Fame », mon écurie.

Disant ça, il tourna au coin d'une allée et le bras en avant désigna l'ensemble des box qui portait ses couleurs ainsi que les cinq têtes ciselés qui hennirent en entendant sa voix. Thomas ne put retenir un sourire, une chaleur se répandant dans son être. Pendant quelques jours, il n'allait plus être seul. Et faut croire que la perspective plaisait aussi à Grizzly car le labrador se fit un devoir de saluer les cinq étalons.

 **[ ... ]**

Le lendemain matin, Thomas s'étira en baillant et grognant de confort. Ce lit, même si c'était une couchette de camion, n'avait pas la souplesse du lit du quartier de bourge, mais il y avait cette sensation de ne pas être seul au monde. Et le jeune homme, malgré qu'il ne l'avouerait pour rien au monde, aimait être entouré. La solitude, ça va un moment, mais ça finit par peser un peu.

Puis il avait vite sympathisé avec Minho et Gally les deux palefreniers et amis de Newt. Faut dire qu'il avait su y faire en trouvant un nouveau surnom à Nelly. Elle était devenue en quelques minutes « Barbie girl » et Thomas ne s'était pas gêné la veille pour l'affubler de ce surnom un nombre incalculable de fois et même devant Newt. Bizarrement ce dernier ne l'avait repris que mollement, pouffant dans la crinière de son étalon noir.

Il en était là de ces réflexions quand Minho l'appela :

\- **Oh Thomas bouge. Ces messieurs ont l'estomac dans les sabots.**

Thomas pouffa en se levant en vitesse, passa une veste de survêtement que lui prêtait Newt et sortit du camion dans l'air frais de Décembre. Il retrouva Minho à l'arrière du véhicule, les seaux de nourriture déjà prêts. Il en prit trois et en discutant les deux jeunes hommes entrèrent dans le salon où déjà il y régnait une certaine agitation. Les portes allaient s'ouvrir dans moins de deux heures sur les spectateurs parisiens.

Ils retrouvèrent Gally près des chevaux, fourche en main, qui nettoyait la litière de Sun. Newt tenait Furie à la longe et le faisait marcher de long en large entre les box.

\- **Voilà ta ration mon beau.** Souffla le blond dans l'oreille de l'étalon blanc, puis se tournant vers Thomas lui fit un signe de la main. **Je vais l'attacher devant le box du matos, il mangera là.** Disant ça, il joignit le geste à la parole sous le sourire de Thomas. Sourire qui lui fit monter le rouge aux joues sans qu'il ne se l'explique.

Mais Gally l'avait vu et ne put s'empêcher de penser « _Oh mon dieu, si Thomas prend la place de Barbie Girl, je promets de ne plus boire de bière pendant un an_. ». Gally, qui connaissait Newt depuis le jardin d'enfant, savait qu'à un moment donné le jeune cavalier avait craqué pour les atouts masculins de certains camarades de lycée. Mais cette époque que tous croyaient révolue était peut-être en train de reprendre ces droits dans le cœur du blond. Restait plus qu'à croiser les doigts.

\- **Programme du matin**. Annonça Newt tandis que les cinq chevaux mangeaient avec appétit. **On les laisse manger et après on selle. Minho tu monteras Sun, Gally tu t'occupes de Foudre, Thomas tu vas monter Furie et moi je prends Sultan.** Il reprit son souffle et malgré lui ses yeux se posèrent sur le postérieur du jeune sdf qui se penchait pour saluer son chien qui venait de les rejoindre. Newt, les joues rougis, déglutit avant de poursuivre. **On a la grande carrière qui reste à la disposition des participants au Gala. Donc on va en profiter un max.**

\- Et pour Sheïtan ?

Demanda Minho qui venait aussi de capter le regard de son ami sur le postérieur du nouveau.

\- **Je le monterai en fin de matinée, je pense.** Répondit-il sans décrocher ses yeux du dos de Thomas qui venait de se relever.

Semblant réaliser où portait son regard, il se détourna vivement en grimaçant. Pétard, que lui arrivait-il ? Pourquoi agissait-il de la sorte ? Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait ? Mais il oublia bien vite ces questions quand un homme au teint bruni par le soleil passa le coin de la rangée et salua tous le monde. Newt oublia complètement Thomas pour se porter au devant du grand cavalier qui lui faisait l'honneur de venir le saluer.

 **[ ... ]**

Le repas de midi était passé et Thomas, Grizzly en laisse, vagabondait dans les allées du salon, son regard passant d'un truc à un autre sans réel intérêt. La matinée s'était superbement bien passée et il avait pris beaucoup de plaisir à monter Furie. Le superbe étalon lui avait fait retrouver des sensations de son adolescence qu'il croyait avoir oublié. Mais non, il avait encore de bons réflexes et ses bases n'avaient pas disparu. Pour preuve, Newt l'avait chaudement félicité pour sa maîtrise de l'impétueux cheval blanc.

Tournant au coin d'une allée, il se trouva face avec une des carrières de spectacle et avisant une place libre s'y dirigea. Autant passer son temps libre à regarder les spectacles de la journée en attendant qu'il soit l'heure d'aller préparer les cinq étalons pour la représentation du soir. Il se posa sur le siège de plastique et laissa son regard se perdre sur la représentation de dressage d'un beau lusitanien. Ces pensées vagabondèrent bien vite vers le beau cavalier qui lui servait de patron pendant quelques jours. Newt avait un charisme affolant, une prestance attirante et un sex appeal sublimé par les jodhpurs qu'il portait quasiment en permanence. Pantalon, qui lui moulait le postérieur avec perfection, et petit pull serré qui le féminisait juste ce qu'il fallait. Bref, le jeune brun le trouvait bavant au possible.

\- **Je peux m'asseoir** ? Demanda une voix douce près de lui.

Il tourna la tête et se perdit dans deux prunelles noisette qui le fixaient intensément. Newt l'avait retrouvé et rejoint. Sans réellement comprendre pourquoi, il sentit son cœur s'emballer et le rouge colorée ses pommettes.

\- **Oui, oui ... Bien sûr, assis-toi Newt ...** Souffla-t-il avec une voix rauque qu'il dissimula derrière un raclement de gorge. **Tu as laissé « Barbie Girl » au camion ?** Demanda Thomas pour se reprendre dans son attitude sur de lui.

\- **On peut dire ça comme ça.** Sourit Newt en s'asseyant. **Elle fait les boutiques de luxe du salon. Elle a dans l'idée d'acheter un cadeau à son père qui soit estampillé « Hermès » ou « Gucci ».**

\- Elle aime dépenser son pognon ta copine.

remarqua Thomas avec une grimace de dégoût tant il la trouvait superficielle et attachée aux apparences.

\- **Oui, je ...** Commença le blond. **Je ne la comprends plus.** Souffla-t-il plus pour lui-même que pour répondre au brun.

\- **Si tu l'a comprends plus, c'est peut-être que tu l'aimes plus ?** Demanda Thomas avec au fond de lui l'irrépressible envie de voir Newt libre d'engagement. Il ne savait pas trop d'où ça venait mais il ne pouvait nier que c'était en lui.

\- **Non ... enfin si, je l'aime**. Contra le jeune cavalier avec colère.

\- **Je disais ça comme ça.** L'apaisa Thomas déçu de la réponse. **Sinon, racontes-moi plutôt comment tu es devenu cavalier de spectacle.**

La conversation était lancée et Newt se prêta au jeu des questions du jeune marginal. Très vite, les deux jeunes hommes s'isolèrent dans leur petite bulle, riant de leurs mésaventures respectives, évoquant leur passé équestre et les chutes qui avaient jalonnés leur apprentissage. Ils ne virent quasi rien des courts numéros de la carrière trop perdus qu'ils étaient dans les prunelles brillantes de l'autre.

Leur moment à deux prit fin quand le téléphone de Newt sonna dans sa poche. C'était Gally qui les rappelait aux obligations. Un grand sourire sur les lèvres, les deux jeunes hommes quittèrent leurs sièges et reprirent la direction des boxes. Arrivés à l'entrée des écuries du grand spectacle, Thomas prit la main du blond et l'entraîna plus loin. Pourquoi il faisait ça ? Il n'aurait pu le dire avec certitude mais il en ressentait le besoin.

\- **Euh, THomas, c'est pas le chemin des boxes là.** Observa Newt interrogatif et soudain inquiet que le jeune marginal lui fasse quelque chose.

Il lui avait accordé sa confiance mais ne savait pas au juste ce qui pouvait lui passer par la tête. Et puis, il le connaissait si peu, pour ainsi dire pas. Il présentait qu'encore une fois, il s'était mis dans un sacré pétrin. Perdu dans ces soudains scénarii où on trouvait son cadavre étranglé dans un coin obscure, il n'entendit rien des mots de Thomas et percuta la réalité quand le brun posa ses lèvres sur sa joue.

Newt ouvrit des yeux de merlan et resta sans voix quelques secondes, son cœur battant la chamade dans sa cage thoracique. Mais pourquoi ce contact, qui l'avait pris par surprise, l'électrisait complètement ? Il ne se comprenait plus.

\- **Mais ... Thomas, je ...**

\- Je savais que tu ne m'écoutais pas.

Grogna le susnommé en croisant les bras sur son torse de contrariété. **A quoi tu pensais ?**

\- Je ... Oh mon dieu.

Grimaça Newt en rougissant comme un coquelicot. **Je pensais que tu allais m'égorger et prendre mon argent**. Avoua-t-il avec une grimace.

Tom partit dans un éclat de rire, se foutant ouvertement de lui et de ses idées farfelues.

 **-C'est ça, moque toi...L'empêche que je pourrais avoir raison Tommy ...** Répondit-il avant de se figer, réalisant le nom qu'il avait donner au jeune homme séduisant devant lui.

 **-Tommy...J'aime bien mais je ne crois pas t'avoir autorisé a me donner un surnom.** Ajoutât-il en pouffant, les yeux brillant, avant de l'attraper par le col de son blouson et de le rapprocher de lui. Un vertige le saisit une nanoseconde et il se surprit à vouloir embrasser les lèvres fines de Newt , imaginant déjà leurs textures sous sa langue, leurs goûts qu'il devenait succulents et leurs douceurs.

\- **Tommy ... tu fais quoi ?** Demanda Newt soudain plus trop rassuré.

Mais même si son esprit hurlait au secours, son corps et son cœur réclamait encore plus de contact, plus de proximité avec ce corps parfait contre lui. Incapable de répondre, Thomas commença par relâcher sa prise sur la veste de Newt, puis finalement se ravisa et céda à son envie.

Ce ne fut qu'un léger frôlement, qu'un tendre contact de lèvres, mais dans leurs cœurs, ce doux baiser les laissa tout choses. Yeux fermés, chacun partageait le souffle de l'autre alors que Thomas posait son front contre celui de l'androgyne.

\- **Je ne vais pas m'excuser.** Souffla le brun. **Ce sont les lâches qui s'excusent, et puis j'en avais envie et quand on vit dehors depuis des mois, on a tendance à suivre ses envies.** Rajouta-t-il dans un murmure.

- **Je n'accepte pas tes excuses.** Pouffa Newt en s'écartant lentement de Thomas pour planter son regard brillant dans le sien.

Il ne lui en voulait nullement, ne pouvant nier en avoir eu envie plus tôt dans la matinée. Il devait bien reconnaître qu'il était sous le charme de son nouveau palefrenier. Mais Nelly dans tout ça ? Où était encore sa place dans son coeur ? Qu'allait-il faire avec sa copine depuis deux ans ? Lui mentir et vivre une courte idylle avec Thomas ? Ou la laisser ? Autant de questions propres à lui filer le tournis. Mais qu'il oublia un peu quand Thomas, avec un geste rempli de douceur, dégagea sa joue d'une mèche de cheveux rebelle. Les questions avaient fui et laissé place à une symphonie de douceurs enthousiasmant tout son être.

 **[ ...]**

Une coupe de champagne à la main, les quatre jeunes hommes et Nelly fêtaient comme il se doit une première représentation sans faute devant le public parisien. Newt avait été brillant, les cinq étalons sages et obéissants, le tout sous un déluge d'applaudissements. Newt avait été sous le charme et le public charmé. Il peinait d'ailleurs à redescendre de sa bulle d'euphorie et revivait en propos enjoués les moments clés de son numéro. Thomas le regardait en souriant, heureux pour lui.

\- **Mais c'était franchement trop génial. Sun est entré pile sur le roulement de batterie et le bruit de ses sabots a rajouté à la musique un truc de sauvage, c'était d'enfer.** S'exclama le blond en riant et caressant la tête de l'étalon derrière lui. **T'es le meilleur mon Sun.**

\- C'est vrai qu'ils ont été supers ce soir.

Commenta aussi Minho avec un sourire. **Pas un faux pas, pas un mouvement d'humeur pourtant quand tu étais sur la piste avec Sheïtan, il y a le bai des Delgado qui a piqué sa colère.**

\- Son cavalier a fait un super vol plané

. Continua Gally en le mimant des doigts et faisant pouffer Thomas.

\- **Pff, on s'en fout de lui de toute façon. Le meilleur c'est mon Newt et il est à moi**. Rajouta Nelly avec suffisance faisant grimacer aussi bien Thomas que Gally ou encore Minho.

Et pour bien marquer son geste, elle tourna Newt vers elle et l'embrassa presque voracement. Newt y répondit manquant l'étincelle de peine dans les yeux ambrés du nouveau. Il en ressenti une telle peine qu'il décréta qu'il faisait un dernier tour dans le salon malgré que tous les stands soient fermés. Newt n'y trouva rien à redire et semblait avoir occulté son échange avec lui quelques heures plus tôt. Minho, après un regard avec Gally, lui emboîtèrent le pas et le rejoignirent le long de la lice de la carrière d'obstacle.

\- **Qu'est-ce que tu t'étais imaginé mon pauvre vieux ?** Souffla Thomas pour lui-même alors que Grizzly se couchait à ses pieds. **Il est trop bien pour toi.**

\- Si tu parles de Newt, il est effectivement trop bien pour cette garce de Nelly

. Le contra Gally qui venait de se poster à côté de lui.

\- **Gally a raison, mec. Je regrette de lui avoir présenté ma cousine. Depuis elle nous prend la tête à la moindre broutille.** Ajouta Minho. **Tu flashes pour Blondy ?**

\- Ouais.

Avoua Thomas qui avait de suite annoncé la couleur de ses préférences sexuelles la veille au soir. Il ne voulait pas d'histoire si par hasard les autres découvraient son penchant pour les attributs masculins.

\- Tu ne perds pas forcement ton temps.

Chuchota Gally sur le ton de la confidence. **Notre Newt a eu trois ou quatre flirts avec des mecs quand on était au lycée. Il a mis longtemps à trouver ses marques et préférences sexuels. Donc, si tu as un plan pour faire déguerpir l'autre garce, tu peux compter sur moi.**

Minho approuva de suite et Thomas, une lueur de vainqueur dans le regard, redressa la tête. Newt serait à lui avant la fin de la semaine, même s'il n'avait aucune idée de comment il allait faire. Mais pas grave, il improviserait au fur et à mesure.

 **[ ... ]**

Le lendemain matin, Thomas n'eut pas à se creuser la tête pour un plan quelconque. Ce fut Newt qui vient à lui et s'excusa pour son comportement de la veille au soir. Un peu gêné, il plaida sa cause auprès du jeune marginal en lui expliquant qu'il avait agi dans l'impulsion du moment quand Nelly l'avait embrassé et sous le contre coup de l'euphorie du spectacle. Thomas lui adressa un sourire et oublia un peu l'incident. A près tout, qu'était-il pour Newt ? Il ne savait pas lui-même. Mais fort de cette excuse, il décida de profiter à fond des moments qu'auraient à lui offrir le beau cavalier, sans penser au futur.

Pendant trois jours, leur vie prit une petite routine dès plus sympathique pour le jeune brun. Le matin ils entraînaient les cinq étalons, profitant à fond des joies équestres et des paroles échangées avec les autres professionnels du spectacle. Ils mangeaient tous les quatre, discutant de tout et de rien. Puis l'après-midi, Newt et Thomas s'isolaient et faisaient connaissance, échangeant quelques baisers en cachette dans les coins reculés du grand salon. Leur tête-à-tête prenait fin avec un appel de Minho ou Gally sur le portable du blond vers 19 heures pour qu'ils se préparent pour le spectacle. Au cours de ces discussions intenses, ils n'évoquèrent pas une seule fois un possible futur à deux. Ils parlaient d'eux, leurs rêves, leurs passés, leurs déboires, passant du rire aux larmes avec la même sincérité. A les voir, les deux palefreniers trouvaient qu'ils faisaient un couple génial et ils espéraient franchement que Newt garderait Thomas avec eux.

Ils ne virent guère Nelly qui semblait mettre un point d'honneur à dévaliser tous les magasins de la capitale. Elle se levait tard et Newt ne la voyait pas, ayant déjà attaqué les exercices de ses chevaux. Elle déjeunait dans un restaurant parisien et rentrait pendant la préparation du spectacle auquel elle n'assistait pas, préférant aller se coucher avec un bon film. Quand Newt la rejoignait, elle dormait déjà et bizarrement le blond ne s'en plaignait pas. Il trouvait en Thomas le confident qu'avait pu être Nelly au début de leur relation.

Mais à quatre jours de la dernière représentation du salon international tout changea. Nelly fatiguée de ces virées shopping, se leva encore plus tard que d'habitude et sans que personne ne le sache, mangea sur le salon d'un sandwich. Puis flânant et déambulant d'allée en allée, elle aperçu dans un coin, deux personnes qui s'embrassaient tendrement. Si elle commença par passer son chemin, souriant coquinement, elle se figea en reconnaissant le dos du blouson de Newt sur une des deux personnes. Se figeant, elle se tourna et regarda de plus près les deux amoureux. En une seconde elle acquit la certitude que celui de dos était Newt, même carrure, même chevelure blonde et en épi.

Les yeux brillant de colère elle toussa pour signaler sa présence et ne retient pas un cri quand Newt se tourna dévoilant Thomas comme étant la deuxième personne. Ses yeux lancèrent très vite des éclairs de rage après une seconde de peine. Elle s'approcha encore et leva la main, l'abattant sur la joue de son copain dans une claque cuisante. Puis elle se tourna vers Thomas et, les sourcils froncés de rage, leva la jambe, son pied percutant le tibia du brun dans un bruit sourd. Ignorant leurs onomatopées outrées, elle tourna les talons et regagna le camion.

\- **Tommy, ça va ?** Demanda Newt après quelques secondes en se tournant vers son presque amant qui se tenait la jambe en grimaçant.

\- **Putain, les pointes en fer de ses bottes font un mal de chien.** Maugréa le jeune homme en se frottant à l'endroit de l'impact. **C'est une furie ta meuf.**

\- Euh, je crois que c'est plus ma meuf pour longtemps, là.

Observa Newt avec une petite grimace.

\- **Tu lui payes un collier Dior, un repas au Ritz et elle aura oublié.** Observa Thomas en se relevant et dégageant les mèches folles qui balayaient la joue du blond.

Dieu que son regard allait lui manquait quand leur route allait se séparer. Il était bien persuadé de mettre très longtemps à oublier les yeux miel et les lèvres douce de son flirt.

Newt soupira autant sous le geste de la tendresse de son Tommy, autant sous les tourments de son esprit. Oui, il serait facile de racheter l'amour de Nelly. Mais le voulait-il ? Avait-il envie de continuer sa route avec elle ? Et Tommy, qu'éprouvait-il pour lui ? De l'amour ? Une simple amitié améliorée ? Un flirt tranquille. Dans un élan de courage, il fit part de ses doutes et interrogations.

\- **Je ne sais pas si j'ai vraiment envie qu'elle me pardonne. Je suis complètement perdu. Tu es là et j'apprécie ce qu'on fait, ce qu'on vit, notre façon d'être. Est-ce de l'amour ? Notre histoire a-t-elle un futur ?** Demanda-t-il doucement en se blottissant contre Thomas , le nez dans son cou.

Le brun l'avait écouté sans rien dire, resserrant son étreinte sur son corps fin. Y avait-il un avenir pour eux deux ? Il ne savait pas et n'osait même pas y penser.  
Ce fut la voix de Minho, un peu paniqué qui les sortit de leur petite bulle.

Ils l'écoutèrent et dans un bel ensemble regagnèrent le camion où Nelly pétait grave son plomb si on en juger les coups de pieds rageurs qu'elle mettait dans les parois du véhicule.

\- **Nelly, mais calme-toi ...** Tenta Newt en s'approchant d'elle.

\- **Que je me calme!** Hurla-t-elle en se retournant vers lui et le fusillant du regard. **Que je me calme, gros con alors que tu me trompes avec un sale mendiant. Mais tu te fous de moi là .** Elle s'avança vers Newt et du doigt pointa Thomas. **Quel plaisir tu peux trouver à te faire enculer par un voyou qui mendie ta gentillesse ?** Lui demanda-t-elle de façon purement rhétorique. **Je te hais sale PD**. Cracha-t-elle avec dégoût en se jetant sur Thomas et lui envoyant sa jambe dans le tibia pour la deuxième fois.

Le brun se plia en deux de douleur et, un genou à terre, saisit son membre blessé à deux mains. Newt, le regard furieux s'avança vers lui puis se ravisa et se tourna vers la furie qui éructait sur son compte.

\- **Tu vas te calmer et on va discuter tranquillement comme des gens civilisé.** Souffla Newt en la prenant par le bras et l'entraînant dans la cabine de couchage du camion.

Elle se débattit jusqu'à ce que le blond la lâche mais consentit à le suivre quand même.

Minho s'approcha de Thomas et l'aida à se relever pour mieux l'asseoir sur une marche de fer. Gally lui tendit une bouteille d'eau que le brun prit avec un sourire. Il en but deux gorgées avant de souffler tout bas.

\- **Je crois qu'il est temps que je m'en aille.**

\- Oh que non, mec.

Dit Minho en posant sa main sur son épaule, le forçant à rester à sa place. **Tu as fait le choix de draguer Newt alors tu assumes jusqu'au bout.** Le ton était colérique mais quand Thomas releva ses yeux bruns vers le palefrenier, il y lut une certaine joie et bonne humeur.

\- **Il a raison ... et si par hasard, il reste avec toi, je paie le resto avant notre départ.** Souffla Gally en souriant de contentement.

Il espérait grandement être débarrassé de la garce avant la fin de la journée. Il avait pris soin de bien observer son ami blond dans ses interactions avec le nouveau. Et si Newt ne se voilait pas la face, nul doute que Nelly s'en irait. En tous cas, il y croyait et croisa les doigts pour.

Thomas les remercia et se décida à attendre le verdict. Dans son fort intérieur, il pensait n'avoir que très peu de chance avec le cavalier. Après tout, qu'était trois jours de flirt face à deux ans de relation. Rien, et il en était pleinement conscient ce qui le tuait à petit feu. Depuis qu'il avait percuté Newt, il devait bien s'avouer que son cœur ne battait que pour le beau blond aux lèvres si douces et tentatrices.

Constatant qu'il n'aurait qu'un deuxième bleu, il demanda l'aide de Minho et Gally pour l'aider à se lever et marcher vers l'intérieur des bâtiments. Cahin-caha, ils regagnèrent les boxes et commencèrent de s'occuper des chevaux en vue de la représentation du soir.

Dans la partie habitat du grand véhicule, l'ambiance était toute autre. Newt avait obligeait Nelly à s'asseoir sur le lit près de lui et avait commencé à expliquer son comportement. Au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait, la force de ses sentiments pour Thomas l'envahissait, le ravissait et lui semblait être la chose la plus normale du monde. Il était tombé amoureux en quelques secondes aussi invraisemblable que ça paraissent.

\- **Tu ne m'aimes plus ?** Demanda la jeune fille en s'essuyant les yeux avec un mouchoir.

\- **Cela fait un moment que la passion des premiers mois a disparu.** Avoua Newt en passant un bras par-dessus son épaule. **Et ce serait se faire du mal que de continuer à se voiler la face parce que malgré ce que tu en dis, tu penses pareil.**

\- Non ...

S'offusqua Nelly en lui lançant un regard torve.

\- **Si. Tu ne partages plus rien avec moi, ne t'occupes plus des chevaux, ne prends même plus la peine de venir voir les spectacles. Dans chaque ville que l'on traverse, tu ne fais qu'une chose, les boutiques et te faire bien voir.** Dit calmement Newt sans une once de reproche dans la voix.

La jeune fille baissa la tête et dut admettre que son ami disait vrai. Le constat la figea une seconde puis elle se ressaisit bien vite. Il avait raison, elle ne l'aimait plus depuis un moment. Quand l'amour avait-il disparu ? Elle ne savait et pariait que Newt non plus. Mais les faits étaient là. Ne restait qu'à se retirer.

Elle se leva et annonça sa décision.

\- **Tu as raison. Et le pire c'est que je le sais. On ne le découvre juste pas vraiment de la bonne manière ...**

\- En a-t-il une d'ailleurs ?

La coupa Newt en souriant doucement et se levant pour la prendre dans ses bras.

Elle s'y blottit en pouffant doucement avant de lui dire qu'elle s'en irait dès qu'elle aurait un billet de train pour Cannes, l'endroit où vivaient ses parents. Newt la serra affectueusement et posa un baiser sur ses fins cheveux avant de conclure.

\- **Nous avons passé de bons moments que je n'oublierais jamais.** Elle croisa son regard et il ajouta : **Ne t'en veut pour rien. C'est seulement ce que certains appellent « le chemin de la vie ».**

Souriante, elle lui planta un smack sonore sur les lèvres et après s'être détaché de lui, attrapa l'ordinateur portable pour faire ses recherches sur l'heure du prochain TGV pour la côte d'Azur. Newt la regarda faire en souriant un instant, rassuré et étrangement serein avec lui. Il avait quartier libre pour aimer Thomas et ne comptait pas se priver.

 **[ ... ]**

Brosse douce en main, Thomas pansait en de petits gestes, la robe soyeuse de Furie. Il s'entendait bien avec le cheval et le fait de le brosser le détendait légèrement en attente de la suite des événements. Il avait peur, une peur presque panique d'être rejeté. Newt était son premier flirt depuis que ces parents l'avaient mis à la porte. La première personne dont le jugement avait de l'importance à ses yeux depuis ce jour. Et même si en cas de rejet, il ferait sûrement le fort en apparence, prenant la chose avec désinvolture, mais à l'intérieur, il serait brisé, a n'en pas douté.

Posant son front contre les crins soyeux de l'équidé, il adressa une courte prière à Dieu. Il avait très envie de vivre quelque chose avec le beau cavalier.

\- **T'essayes de convaincre Furie de me mettre par terre ce soir ?** Demanda une voix douce dans son dos alors que deux mains se posaient sur ses hanches.

Thomas se tendit un instant et avec une petite voix souffla tous bas.

\- **Pas vraiment, je me lamentais juste sur mon sort. Celui de ne pas savoir où est ma place dans le cœur de ce garçon si beau et attirant ?**

\- Et si ce garçon était désormais libre, tu resterais avec lui et accepterais de le suivre sur les routes ?

Demanda Newt, osant pour la première fois abordé le sujet d'un futur à deux.

\- **Oui.** Répondit Thomas sans une hésitation et se retournant pour croiser deux yeux emplis d'espoir. **Parce que je crois bien que je suis tombé amoureux de ce garçon.** Murmura Thomas avec sérieux, son regard ne perdant pas celui de Newt.

\- **Je peux te répondre pareil, Tommy. Je t'aime.**

Si Minho et Gally avaient assisté à ce petit échange de mots doux, la suite leur fut cachée par la masse de Furie qui se déplaça de façon à isoler le couple derrière lui. Les deux palefreniers pestèrent après le cheval mais celui-ci ne bougeât pas, ce contentant de les regarder en feignant de ne rien comprendre à leur agitation.

Loin de tout ça, inconscient du rempart que leur offrait le cheval blanc, Newt et Thomas s'embrassaient passionnément, mêlant leurs langues et leurs souffles dans un ballet vertigineux de sensation et de bien-être. A bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent et se regardèrent intensément, les yeux brillant de joie et de bonheur d'être ensemble sans personne entre eux.

\- **Bienvenue dans l'équipe Monsieur Thomas Targent.**

\- Si tu salues tous tes nouveaux membres avec de tels baisers, tu ne vas pas engager grand monde après moi, je te le jure.

Pouffa Thomas en le reprenant contre lui et reconnectant leurs lèvres déjà en manque de leurs jumelles.

Après ce deuxième échange passionné, ils quittèrent le box et Newt présenta officiellement Thomas comme son petit ami à Minho et Gally. Il reçut les félicitations d'usage et l'ambiance fut nettement à la joie quand vient la préparation des chevaux pour le spectacle du soir.

Nelly ne l'alourdit même pas quand elle vient pour faire ses adieux, ayant une place dans le TGV de nuit pour Marseille. Elle embrassa Minho, serra la main de Gally, caressa les chanfreins des chevaux avant de se tourner vers Thomas qui la regardait faire, se demandant ce qu'elle allait lui dire. Elle lui adressa juste un léger signe de tête, la gorge trop nouée pour l'affronter. Elle embrassa son ex-copain sur la joue qui la serra contre lui, l'assurant qu'ils seraient toujours des amis et que si elle avait quoi que se soit comme soucis, il était là. Puis elle partit, laissant Newt aller vers un autre futur, avec un autre cœur à chérir et aimer.

 **[ ... ]**

Le soir même Newt affichait un sourire resplendissant pendant le spectacle. Il était heureux et sa joie sembla se communiquer à ses chevaux. Ces derniers furent très espiègles tout en restant sages et attentionnés aux ordres de leur cavalier. La représentation fut un succès pour le cavalier et quand il quitta la piste, il se précipita vers Thomas et l'embrassa avec fougue tant l'adrénaline inondait son corps.

Plus tard, dans le camion couchette, les deux jeunes hommes se couchèrent ensemble et chuchotèrent un long moment pour évoquer leur futur à deux entre fortes caresses et baisers sages. Parce que même si l'amour régnait entre eux, ils n'étaient pas vraiment prêts à franchir le cap ce soir là. Mais rien n'interdisait les baisers dans le cou, les caresses dans le dos et sur le ventre, ainsi que les mots doux susurrés aux oreilles.

Tout fut à l'image de ce soir pendant trois jours. Le matin, ils s'éveillaient avec des baisers tendres, s'occupaient des chevaux avec bonne humeur, rigolant des remarques de Gally ou Minho . L'après-midi, ils se promenaient tranquillement sur le salon en se tenant la main ou s'accordaient une petite sieste. Et le soir, pendant la représentation, le sourire de Newt n'avait pas de limite, ni celui de Thomas d'ailleurs, pas peu fier qu'il était de voir son petit ami triompher.

Pourtant l'humeur devient nettement plus morose quand arriva le dernier après-midi.

 **[ ... ]**

On était le dernier jour du salon et les guirlandes multicolores avaient fait leur apparition dans les stands et au plafond, rappelant l'ambiance des fêtes. Newt s'extasiait devant les décorations en tout genre alors qu'il déambulait avec Thomas, une dernière fois dans les allées de l'immense salon. Ils passèrent près d'un marchand de gaufres et le blond ne résista pas à l'appel de la gourmandise. Quelques secondes plus tard, tous les deux plantaient les dents dans une délicieuse confiserie craquante et sucrée à souhait. Ils retournèrent vers une des carrières et c'est là que Thomas les vit. Un couple bien connu de lui et la jeune fille qui les accompagnaient. Ses parents et sa cousine.

Ils étaient accoudés à la balustrade de bois, s'enthousiasmant devant une petite fille effectuant un parcours sans faute avec son poney. Thomas se demanda un instant quoi faire mais Newt, complètement inconscient de sa gêne et de son moment de panique, les tira vers la barrière. Fait exprès ou pas, ils se retrouvèrent juste à côté du couple quand les trois personnes entre eux quittèrent le spectacle des yeux. Newt regarda la petite terminer son parcours et la suivante entrer, en terminant sa gaufre.

 **\- Elle a du talent, si elle continue, elle ira loin.** Commenta le cavalier en souriant et se tournant vers Thomas, puis avisant ses moustaches chocolatées, il pouffa doucement en avançant son pouce vers la joue de son petit ami. **Tu as du chocolat là.** Souffla-t-il tous bas en commençant de l'enlever.

Mais Thomas ne se laissa pas faire et se dégagea un peu brusquement des mains de son boyfriend. S'afficher sans ses parents dans le coin ne le gênait pas, mais là, les sachant près de lui, la donne était tout autre. Newt fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension à son geste et demanda :

\- **Un souci ?**

Thomas se tourna vers lui et remarqua sans peine son air blessé et surpris de sa réaction. Mais s'expliquer là, devant cette carrière, si près de ses parents, hors de question. Il prit la main du cavalier et l'entraîna à l'écart.

\- **Mes parents étaient le couple à côté de toi, et la pétasse brune ma cousine.** Expliqua sobrement le jeune brun. **Et heureusement que j'avais laissé Grizzly au camion, comme ça ils nous ont pas vu, enfin je pense**.

Newt ne répondit pas, enfin pas avec des mots. Il serra son petit ami dans ses bras et déposa quantité de baisers dans son cou. Il était là maintenant pour Thomas et il le lui prouvait d'une manière très agréable. Le brun comprit bien le message et lui rendit son étreinte qui se termina très vite par un long baiser passionné.

Cela aurait pu en resté là, mais le destin semblait en avoir décidé autrement. Quand ses parents visitèrent les box des professionnels du spectacle, Thomas s'occupaient de brosser Furie sans plus penser à eux. Mais son père le vit et ne put retenir une remarque qui lui amena les larmes aux yeux.

\- **Tiens chez « Stalion Silver Fame », il engage les clochards PD.**

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça?

Demanda sa mère qui ne l'avait visiblement pas encore vu.

\- **Le monstre qui nous servait autrefois de fils est dans le box de cet étalon.** Annonça son père avec dédain, sous le rire de sa cousine et la grimace de sa mère.

Mais Thomas ne se retourna même pas pour les regarder, ni pour leur répondre. Il avait trop mal de se rejet en public et puis à quoi bon de tout façon. Il ne voulait pas attirer d'ennui à Newt . Seulement il ignorait que Minho avait tout entendu et ce dernier se vengea à sa façon.

Présentement dans le box de Sheïtan, il attendit que les trois détestables personnes soient devant la porte. Puis il s'accroupit derrière la cloison de bois, tira le verrou de fermeture et leva le bras bien haut d'un mouvement brusque. Sheïtan eu une réaction immédiate. Il se cabra haut, son sabot avant percuta la porte qui s'ouvrit sous la poussée et rencontra le corps du père de Thomas. Ce dernier partit à la renverse et se retrouva assis sur ses fesses tandis que Sheïtan s'avançait dans l'ouverture, toisant de haut la cousine de son nouvel ami complètement pétrifiée par l'imposante masse de l'étalon.

La mère de Tom commença bien de crier après Minho qui venait de se faire voir mais le palefrenier la remis vertement à sa place, ne la craignant absolument pas.

\- **Sachez madame que notre étalon est très sensible aux gens méchants et stupides. Sa réaction est donc normale quand on entend les propos de votre époux.** Il observa le père de Thomas se relever avec l'aide de la jeune fille puis conclut. **Maintenant si vous voulez bien partir, votre présence insupporte nos stars.**

Le père de Thomas aurait sûrement répondu à l'asiatique si ce dernier n'avait pas attrapé la fourche qui traînait contre la paroi du box. Devant son air déterminé, ils n'eurent d'autres choix que battre en retraite. Quand ils tournèrent au coin de l'allée, Minho ne retient pas son rire moqueur auquel se joignit Gally. Thomas sourit doucement et remercia chaleureusement ses nouveaux amis.

\- **De rien mec. Mais j'allais pas laisser cette bande de trou du cul nous empoisonner la soirée avec leurs réflexions à la con. Tu es notre ami et il est bien normal de se soutenir.** L'assura Minho avec une claque amicale dans le dos.

\- **Bien dit.** Renchérit Gally. **Et puis le plus important n'est pas ce que disent les gens, c'est que tu sois heureux qui compte. Et avec Newt, je crois que c'est le cas**. Ajouta le jeune homme avec un regard malicieux qui amena le rouge aux oreilles de Thomas.

Et il aurait sûrement rajouté une remarque lubrique s'il n'avait pas était interrompu par un autre des professionnels du spectacle présents sur le salon comme eux depuis 10 jours.

\- **Excusez-moi, mais est-ce que Newt est par là ? Nous avons un petit souci avec la représentation de ce soir.** Demanda une voix grave dans leur dos.

Dans un bel ensemble les trois palefreniers se tournèrent et dévisagèrent celui qui les coupait. Minho fut le premier à reconnaître le cavalier des écuries Delgado.

\- **Non, il est dans le camion, il se repose.** Répondit Minho avec un petit sourire.

\- **Il faudrait qu'il vienne. On fait une réunion au cabaret équestre. Un cheval est en colique et ne pourra pas faire son numéro ce soir. On a un trou de vingt-cinq minutes à combler.** Expliqua l'homme.

\- **On va le chercher et il arrive.** Souffla Thomas qui se dirigeait déjà vers le véhicule.

L'homme les salua d'un sourire et repartit. Il avait d'autres écuries à prévenir.

 **[ ... ]**

Thomas trouva son petit ami endormit sur sa couchette, mignon tous plein, enroulé dans un plaid bleu. Il se pencha sur lui, dégagea doucement une mèche blonde qui tombait sur son nez et caressa sa joue à la peau douce. Le jeune cavalier grogna dans son demi sommeil et se recroquevilla que plus dans la chaleur de sa couverture polaire. Thomas pouffa doucement, son presque amant ressemblait trop à un petit chaton.

Il passa son doigt sur ses lèvres, en redessinant le contour, désirant plus que tout gouter à leur texture qu'il avait appris à reconnaitre, apprécier et aimer. Il se pencha que plus sur le corps de l'endormi et suivant son désir, posa ses lèvres sur celle devant lui. Il y eu un blanc dans la respiration du cavalier alors qu'il ouvrait des yeux surpris sur les yeux rieurs de Thomas.

 **\- Tommy...** Bredouilla-t-il contre les lèvres du brun, encore endormi.

Thomas ne lui laissa que quelques secondes pour reprendre ses esprits avant de reprendre dans un langoureux baiser les lipps de son amoureux. Newt sourit dans le baisers et emportait par les sentiments que Thomas éveillait en lui, passa ses mains dans sa nuque tout en s'étirant. Puis d'un mouvement des reins, l'obligea à tomber sur lui. Le brun se laissa faire et se retrouva sur son blondinet avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres, reprenant de suite son baiser.

Un toussotement les interrompit malheureusement alors que les mains de Newt devenaient clairement baladeuse.

- **J'ai gagné Minho.** Se moqua Gally en pouffant de rire. **J'étais sûr et certain que Thomas le détournerais de ses obligations.**

 **-** **Merde greenie, t'étais là pour le faire bouger ses fesses pas pour en tester la fermeté.** Râla le jeune coréen en menaçant Thomas du doigt.

Ce dernier avait glissé son nez dans le cou de son copain et humait son odeur, totalement indifférent aux reproches de ses deux amis. Newt cependant, fronçant les sourcils, l'obligea à se redresser et s'enquit des nouvelles. Une fois au courant du fait qu'on l'attendait, il entreprit de se lever sous les grognements courroucés de son brun.

 **-Je m'occupe de toi dès demain mon coeur.** Souffla-t-il coquinement à l'oreille de Thomas avant de quitter le camion, décochant juste au passage un coup de poing dans l'épaule de Gally et un tirage de langue à Minho.

Les deux palefreniers levèrent juste les épaules en parfaite synchronisation avant de retourner à leurs occupations du soir, Thomas sur les talons.

 **[...]**

Deux heures plus tard, Newt revient de sa réunion impromptue et avait le sourire aux lèvres. Il rassembla ses deux amis et son petit copain et lâcha la nouvelle dans l'air tiède des écuries.

\- **Ce soir, Tommy tu fais le spectacle avec Furie.**

\- Hein, mais ...

S'écria presque Thomas qui ne comprenait rien à la situation.

\- **Je vous explique. Je fais mon numéro comme d'habitude à 21 h 45. On gardera ensuite sur la carrière d'échauffement Sun, Sultan et Furie. Il faudra seller Furie avec sa selle d'obstacle. A la fin du spectacle, on reprend la piste avec un petit concours d'obstacle.** Il marqua une pause pour reprendre son souffle. **Tommy, tu seras le premier à passer de façon très conventionnelle et la suite sera une autre façon de sauter.**

\- Ça peut être génial.

S'exclama Minho qui voyait déjà la scène devant lui.

\- **Tu l'as dit Min, ça va être d'enfer. Après Tommy, plusieurs cavaliers se succéderont, tous sautant d'une manière particulière. Et je termine le numéro, debout sur la croupe de Sun et Sultan.**

\- Mais je ne peux pas faire ça.

Commença de protester Thomas.

\- **Si tu peux et tu vas le faire. Faut juste qu'on aille faire un tour dans une boutique pour t'acheter une tenue, parce qu'en Jean et ranger ça va pas trop le faire**. Souffla Newt terriblement enthousiaste.

Il partit d'ailleurs d'un pas guilleret vers le camion pour y récupérer son porte feuille en vue des achats. Thomas secoua la tête de dépit. Il ne savait quoi penser de cette idée. Gally s'en aperçut et passa un bras sur ses épaules avant de souffler tous bas.

\- **Te poses pas de questions. Saute sur l'opportunité. Ton nom sera annoncé dans le micro et tes parents seront obligés de reconnaître que tu n'es pas qu'un looser.**

\- Ouais, si tu le dis.

\- Oh oui, mon petit, je te le garantis. Tu vas faire sensation. Furie est un sauteur hors pair et il n'a jamais touché une barre, même quand Newt saute 1,30 m à la maison avec lui.

\- Tant que ça ?

Demanda Thomas incrédule en tournant la tête vers le superbe étalon derrière lui.

\- **Oh que oui.** Répondit-il alors que l'animal lâchait un trille sonore. **Et ce n'est pas lui qui va me contredire.** Pouffa Gally, vite rejoint par Minho et Thomas.

 **[ ... ]**

Trois heures plus tard, Thomas faisait son entrée sur la piste, convertie pour l'occasion en parcours d'obstacle. Habillé de pied en cap d'une tenue neuve, il était sublime malgré que sa bombe cache à moitié son regard miel. Il s'avança au petit galop et entreprit de faire le tour des obstacles pendant que le présentateur expliquait le numéro exceptionnel de ce dernier soir de spectacle.

\- « **Mesdames, mesdemoiselles, Messieurs, suite à la crise de colique d'un des chevaux de Mr Pagnon, ce dernier a préféré renoncer à son numéro. Dans l'urgence, nos autres professionnels ont réagi et ont monté pour vous ce petit interlude très haut en frisson et technique. Le parcours sous vos yeux se composent de 10 obstacles, dont le plus haut culmine à 1, 20 m. Les cavaliers qui vont se succéder devant vous vont tous les franchir mais chacun avec sa technique. Nous allons commencer par la méthode classique, et j'ai envie de dire pour terminer par la méthode la moins conventionnelle, soit au total 10 cavaliers qui vont vous faire frissonner d'effroi. Le premier à s'élancer sur ce tour est Furie des écuries « Stalion Silver Fame » monté par Mr Thomas Targent. Un tonnerre d'applaudissements pour l'encourager ».**

Il y eut effectivement un tonnerre d'applaudissements qui fit lever bien haut la tête de Furie et dresser ses petites oreilles. Thomas lui caressa l'encolure de sa main ganté, puis d'une pression des mollets, le mit au galop. De suite l'étalon blanc adopta un galop fluide et délié, ses naseaux largement ouverts et le port de tête fier et arrogant propre à sa race. Thomas se redressa sur ses étriers et d'une légère traction de rênes l'amena devant le premier obstacle, un petit oxer aux couleurs bleus.

Dans les loges, Newt ne perdait pas des yeux son petit ami, les mains jointes dans une courte prière pour que tout se passe bien et que Thomas s'amuse avant tout. Il crispa les paupières quand il le vit arriver sur le premier obstacle et tourna légèrement la tête pour ne pas voir. Il se crispa et compta jusqu'à trois, grimaçant au possible alors que son cœur battait la chamade au rythme des sabots de Furie sur la piste de sable. Il y eu un silence dans les tribunes, suivit par des applaudissements nourris. Thomas avait passé le premier obstacle et se dirigeait déjà vers le suivant. A partir de là, Newt cria sa joie à chaque saut réussi, faisant sursauter Sun que Minho tenait en longe à côté de lui. De son côté, Gally longeait Sultan mais ne perdait rien de la progression de son nouvel ami via l'écran géant de la carrière d'échauffement.

Sans surprise, Thomas finit son parcours sans une erreur sous les vivats nourris du public. Il ne sut juste jamais que sa cousine participa à l'allégresse générale de son tour parfait, ainsi que sa mère, un instant fière de lui. Son père, plus par orgueil mal placé, quitta les tribunes, un rictus mauvais sur les lèvres.

\- « **Un tonnerre d'applaudissements pour Thomas et Furie qui ouvre cette épreuve avec brio. Le suivant cavalier à se présenter est Maxime, qui n'a pas de cheval. Comment va-t-il faire ? Je vous laisse juger** ».

Thomas quitta la piste au petit trot et rejoignit Newt, un sourire immense sur les lèvres. Il avait oublié combien il était grisant de sortir d'un parcours sans faute, de ne faire qu'un avec sa monture pendant l'effort, de planer une nanoseconde au-dessus des barres et de vivre que pour l'instant où les efforts sont couronnés de succès sous les bravos du public.

Le blond le félicita chaleureusement en lui offrant un baiser à couper le souffle. Puis d'humeur taquine, il ajouta, en frottant son nez contre le sien :

\- **Tu vas vite me faire de l'ombre, je le sens.**

\- Ouais, on s'en ai bien sortit Furie et moi.

Pouffa le brun en l'enlaçant tendrement et glissant son nez dans son cou.

\- **Quand on rentre à la maison, je te présente à papa et je suis sûr qu'il te fera monter Actarus et que tu pourras le sortir en compétition.** Souffla Newt avant de gémir honteusement sous l'attaque de la langue de Thomas dans son cou.

\- **On verra.** Répondit le jeune homme en se redressant et lui smackant les lèvres. **En attendant, ça va être à toi et je suis sûr que tu vas faire aussi bien que moi. En selle monsieur.** Pouffa-t-il pour finir.

Newt lui sourit, embrassa à son tour ses lèvres et se hissa sans peine sur la croupe de Sun, prenant Sultan des mains de Gally. Il n'enlevait les brides des deux étalons qu'au dernier moment.

Dix minutes plus tard, il entrait sur la piste sous les cris de la foule en délire. L'ambiance dans les tribunes était à son comble.

\- « **Mesdames, mesdemoiselles, Messieurs, nous avons fait le tour des méthodes et façon de franchir ses 10 obstacles. Il ne nous reste plus qu'à voir un seul de nos cavaliers de spectacle. Un maximum d'applaudissements pour Monsieur Newt Fame et ses deux étalons Sun et Sultan** ».

D'un claquement de langue, Newt mit Sun et Sultan au galop et se présenta à son tour devant les obstacles. Le public retient son souffle devant son aplomb d'être debout sur la croupe de ses deux chevaux. Mais très vite, les cris d'encouragements fusèrent et Thomas ne peut que secouer la tête. Newt était un vrai pro qui aimait jouer avec son public, levant les bras pour réclamer plus de bruits entre chaques obstacles. Il termina un parcours sans faute et pour le plaisir lança Sun et Sultan dans un galop rapide, exécutant un salto arrière qui l'envoya de l'autre côté du dernier obstacle.

\- « **Il a réussi.** Hurla le présentateur dans son micro. **Un tonnerre d'applaudissements pour notre casse-cou. Entre sur la piste, tous les participants à ce formidable spectacle** ». La foule se leva en une standing ovation.

S'en suivit le défilé des artistes auquel Thomas participa sur le dos de Furie, à côté de Newt, à cru, sur Sun. Dans les tribunes la mère du brun serra sa jeune nièce dans ses bras et ne put s'empêcher de verser une larme. Elle ne comprenait que maintenant la bêtise qui avait été la sienne quand elle avait écouté son époux et poussé son fils sous les ponts.

\- **Viens on va le voir.** Proposa la jeune fille en la prenant par la main en direction des box.

Mais elles n'eurent pas à aller aussi loin. Elles croisèrent Thomas à la sortie des tribunes, ayant bifurqué vers la carrière d'échauffement sans le savoir. Ce dernier se crispa en les voyant le long de la lice de bois, mais poussé par Minho, il alla vers elles. Les questions fusaient dans son esprit. Que voulaient-elles lui dire ? Où était son père ? Il devina que les larmes avaient roulé sur le visage de sa mère en s'approchant à petit pas. Il supposa que le sourire de sa cousine était pour lui. Mais que ce passerait-il s'il avait tort ? Ce doute l'arrêta dans son élan et un frisson le secoua de la tête aux pieds. Il regretta de ne pas avoir Grizzly à côté de lui pendant une seconde. Son chien avait toujours su le soutenir et lui apportait confiance et réconfort. Un peu paniqué de la marche à suivre, il tourna la tête de droite puis de gauche. Il allait faire demi-tour, laissant parler son côté lâche, quand une main se glissa dans la sienne, et le tira presque vers la barrière de bois.

\- **N'es pas peur, je suis avec toi.** Souffla son blond à son oreille. Puis arrivant devant la barrière, il se présenta, osant afficher clairement les préférences de son cœur. **Bonjour, je suis Newt Fame, le petit copain de Thomas. Vous êtes ?**

\- Hélène Targent, sa mère.

Souffla la dame en lui serrant la main avec un tendre sourire.

\- **Lydia sa cousine.** Répondit la brunette à côté de la femme.

Newt lui serra aussi la main et Thomas sembla réaliser ce qu'il se passait. Sa mère avait serré la main de son petit ami, d'un gay affiché, sans dégoût, ni rien. Sa mère aurait-elle changé d'avis sur son compte ? Un peu plus rassuré, il s'avança à son tour et souffla tout bas :

\- **Bonjour Lydia, bonjour maman ...**

\- Thomas ...

Lui répondit sa mère avec dans la voix cet accent propre aux remords.

Parce qu'elle en avait à l'instant des remords. Et ils étaient aussi rongeant que l'acide, aussi aigres que le fruit le plus amer. Elle s'en voulait d'avoir suivi son mari, d'avoir chassé son fils et de l'avoir dénigré. Portant ses deux mains à sa bouche, elle hoqueta sous la nausée de dégoût qui la secouait de toute part. Thomas lut tout dans ses yeux bruns, le remord et la honte de ces mots et actions. Alors, contre toute attente, il escalada la barrière de bois et prit sa mère dans ses grands bras musclés. Elle regrettait et le reste n'avait pas vraiment d'importance. Il ne regretta pas son geste, quand elle souffla doucement :

\- **Je t'aime mon fils.**

Pas besoin de plus, le principal était dit. Il y aurait sûrement des conversations difficiles dans le futur, des mots amers et durs, mais si l'amour était là, veillant sur eux, tout ne pouvait aller que mieux.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Newt et Thomas rejoignirent Minho et Gally pour se préparer au départ tôt le lendemain matin. Le brun serrait dans le creux de sa main le numéro de téléphone de sa mère, se promettant de l'appeler dès son arrivée dans sa nouvelle demeure. Un sourire heureux trainait sur ses lèvres et Newt qui le regardait du coin de l'oeil, le trouva en cet instant, beau comme un dieu. Sa réflexion, lui tira un rougissement qui fit pouffer ses deux acolytes de longue date.

- **Un resto pour ce soir, hein Gally !** Rappela Minho dans un sourire narquois vers le blond.

Thomas pouffa en expliquant la situation et le pari à Newt, tandis que le concerné grommelait en se rappelant par la même occasion qu'il ne devait plus toucher une bière pendant un an. Il grommela que plus fort, tandis que les trois autres le charriaient copieusement.

 **[ ... ]**

Le lendemain matin, dès le lever du jour, les quatre jeunes hommes et Grizzly embarquèrent les cinq étalons dans le camion ainsi que le matériel. Il était temps de rejoindre le sud de la France où Newt allait se reposer quelques jours et réfléchir au nouveau numéro qu'il présenterait sur les salons équestres dès le mois de janvier prochain. De longues journées de travail en perspective pour lui et ses chevaux.

Minho se glissa derrière le volant et mit l'énorme camion en route avant de s'exclamer avec joie :

\- **Maison ...** Son doigt pointé en avant.

Thomas éclata de rire devant sa parfaite imitation de l'extra-terrestre, suivit par Gally et Newt, pourtant coutumier de la blague récurrente de l'asiatique.

\- **Il nous fait le coup à chaque fois.** Pouffa Newt en entraînant Thomas dans la partie logement du véhicule, histoire de prolonger un peu sa nuit.

Il ferma soigneusement la porte de communication entre la cabine et le petit appartement, brancha le moniteur d'appel en cas de soucis avec les chevaux ou la conduite, et se colla à Thomas, plus précisément à son dos, entourant sa taille de ses bras.

\- **D'humeur câline ?** Demanda le jeune brun en caressant de ses pouces les avant bras du cavalier.

\- **J'avoue que oui.** Souffla Newt en mettant sa joue contre l'omoplate de son petit copain. **C'était fort en sensations et en émotions ces 10 jours sur Paris. J'y ai même changé de vie, si je puis dire.**

C'est vrai que si on lui avait dit que sa vie allait changer pendant ce salon, il aurait bien rit. Lui, il se voyait terminer sa vie avec Nelly, avoir des enfants avec elle. Mais tout avait changé quand il avait percuté Thomas et croisé ses beaux yeux noisette. Et il pressentait que l'avenir serait avec ce jeune homme aux grains de beauté fascinants.

Thomas se retourna dans les bras de Newt et l'enserra à son tour. Il posa deux baisers sur la peau pâle de son cou avant de souffler dans le creux de son oreille.

\- **Ça tombe bien, ton humeur câline. J'ai la même.**

Le blond sourit et redressa la tête pour croiser deux orbes brillants de lubricité. Il opina par l'affirmatif, soudain aussi demandeur que son petit copain. Parce qu'en cet instant-là, à deux dans ce petit logement roulant, ils étaient en harmonie avec eux-mêmes, ressentant le besoin de tourner une page pour en ouvrir une autre. Et quoi de mieux que d'avancer dans leur relation pour marquer ce moment.

Thomas sembla le comprendre car il releva son menton d'un doigt et souffla doucement sur ses lèvres, prenant plaisir à la rougeur diffuse qui envahissait les joues de son petit copain.

\- **Tu es si beau.** Murmura le brun en frottant son nez contre celui de son vis-à-vis. **J'ai bien de la chance de t'avoir trouvé.**

\- Moi aussi.

Pouffa coquinement Newt en passant ses mains derrière sa nuque.

Puis il n'attendit pas mieux et posa ses lèvres sur celle de Thomas, dardant immédiatement sa langue dans l'antre humide, cherchant sa jumelle pour un tendre ballet. le brun répondit au baiser avec fougue et envie. Puis ses mains se firent aventureuses et passèrent sous le pull de son blond, découvrant la peau douce de sa chute de rein, taquinant du pouce la ceinture de son jean.

Le cavalier n'était pas en reste. Il collait son bassin contre son vis-à-vis, exerçant une lente friction propre à faire monter le désir et l'envie. Très vite, il sentit la réaction de Thomas contre sa cuisse et en soupira d'aise dans un autre baiser sauvage.

Ce dernier fit glisser ses mains entièrement sous le pull et le remonta. Ils se séparèrent quelques secondes, quittant les habits devenus trop encombrant. Puis torse nu, Thomas prit la main de Newt et laissa ses yeux découvrirent la beauté fine de son presque amant. Souriant, il passa sa main en de larges caresses sur le torse pâle, appréciant de voir les tétons rosés se tendre de plaisir vers lui.

\- **Tu es superbe. Tellement beau.** Souffla-t-il avec douceur.

Newt ferma les yeux, entrouvrit les lèvres pour laisser passer un soupir chaud. Il avait envie de Thomas, tellement envie de lui. Il le voulait au creux de lui, sentir ses lèvres sur son corps, sur son sexe, ne faire qu'un avec lui le temps d'un beau voyage. Désireux au possible, il se remit dans les bras du tressé, se blottissant contre la peau chaude et tel un petit chat, il ronronna :

\- **Tommy, fais-moi tien ...**

Le tressé pouffa tendrement avant de poser ses grandes mains sur le fesses fermes et encore cachées de son petit ami.

\- **Je vais t'aimer de la plus exquise des manières, petit Newty.**

En temps ordinaire, le blond se serait défendu contre le surnom, mais là, la voix de Thomas était si chaude, si chargée de promesses exquises, qu'il se contenta de poser ses lèvres sur la clavicule contre son nez et de la suçoter fermement, laissant une belle trace violacée.

Le brun passa ses doigts sur le ventre plat du cavalier, lui tirant des frissons exquis, puis défit les boutons du jean serré de son amant. Lentement, avec douceur, il descendit l'étoffe, la faisant glisser sur la peau fine des hanches, sur le rebondi des fesses et le long des cuisses musclées. Il se baissa, embrassa d'un petit smack la déformation du boxer, Newt se cambrant légèrement, et continua de le défaire du pantalon. Une fois fait, ses mains remontèrent le long des deux jambes dans des caresses taquines. Il s'attarda sur le pli du genou, embrassa avec ferveur l'intérieur d'une cuisse, lécha la peau au goût de pêche, pour finalement finir son exploration en enfouissant son nez dans le pli de l'aine de son presque amant. Il y soupira de plaisir tandis que le cavalier tremblait aux creux de ses bras qu'il avait refermés sur sa taille en un geste de possessivité sans ambiguïté.

\- **Tu es mien?**

\- Oui.

Répondit Newt dans un souffle, la tête rejetée en arrière.

Il acceptait la dominance de Thomas, sa douceur, ses caresses, sa possessivité, son désir qu'il sentait maintenant buter contre sa hanche. Il se cambra quand son brun fit descendre son boxer et prit sa fierté en main, commençant de suite un long va-et-vient. Il était bien, serein avec les sensations qui l'envahissaient. De longues années qu'il n'avait pas eu de relation avec un homme et il redécouvrait tout avec satisfaction et désir.

Thomas, perdu dans le battement rapide de son cœur, mesurait toute la chance d'avoir croisé la route de Newt. Ce dernier se livrait à lui sans détour, ne le jugeait pas et l'acceptait comme il était. Soudain ému de se constat, il ravit sa bouche dans un baiser plein de douceur et d'amour. Puis il le fit reculer et l'étendit sur une des couchettes.

Prenant quelques instants pour se dévêtir à son tour, il l'observa, parcourant de sa vue les formes parfaites du jeune cavalier. Beauté, grâce, perfection, autant de mots pour définir la créature allongée sur l'édredon devant lui.

Nu, il se remit sur le corps souple de Newt, exhalant fortement quand leurs peaux et leurs sexes entrèrent en contact. Des picotements parcouraient leurs dermes devenus sensibles et réceptifs, faisaient s'emballer leurs respirations et battre la chamade à leurs cœurs.

\- **Oh mon dieu ... C'est bon ...** Murmura Newt en s'agrippant aux épaules de Thomas.

Ce dernier se frottaient contre lui, lentement, sensuellement, poussant son pénis gonflé contre le sien en de petits coups de bassins exquis. Il y répondait au mieux, s'arquant en rythme, mais demandant déjà plus. Il avait la furieuse envie de retrouver les sensations de la pénétration.

Thomas sembla lire en lui, car d'une main il lui écarta les cuisses et entreprit de taquiner son sexe et ses testicules. Du doigt, il retraça le contour de la hampe dure, frotta le bout rouge et sensible de son gland, glissa sous les bourses pleines et s'aventura sur le périnée. Newt gémit sous la sensation, un son entre le cri et le miaulement qui fit sourire le brun.

Puis à son tour, son sourire devient gémissement quand Newt pencha la tête et trouva sa gorge, léchant en petits mouvements saccadés la peau tendre, s'aventura derrière le lobe sensible d'une oreille, son nez frottant tendrement la base du cou. Ses mains avaient quitté les épaules larges pour parcourir le dos puissant, griffant parfois, sous un doigt inquisiteur dans son antre, la colonne de Thomas au dessus de lui.

Newt haleta et rejeta la tête en arrière quand son amant trouva son centre du plaisir de l'index. Il passa et repassa sur la petite boule, faisant crier le blond et l'amena dans un état proche de l'orgasme.

\- **Tommy ... Viens ...** Supplia Newt en cherchant son souffle.

Mais Thomas resta sourd à la supplique. Il s'écarta un peu et commença de découvrir le corps offert avec sa langue et ses lèvres, goûtant la peau avec délice. Il lapa un téton, le faisant rouler entre ses dents pour le rendre dur. Il lécha le ventre plat, prenant note des endroits sensibles de son boyfriend. Il recouvrit l'étrange tatouage de Newt au pli de l'aine de sa bouche et le suçota longuement, faisant rougir la peau sous l'encre noire du cheval stylisé. Et enfin, il glissa son nez le long du sexe dur avant de le prendre en bouche dans une profonde aspiration.

Newt cria, gémit, supplia sous la déferlante de caresses intimes qui l'assaillaient. Mais il était trop faible, trop englué dans les fourmillements extatiques de son corps pour réagir ou même rendre un peu de l'attention qu'il recevait. Il allait mourir de plaisir à n'en pas douter.

Thomas quitta à regret le sexe quand les premières gouttes de liquide séminal touchèrent sa langue. Il ne voulait pas que son blond vienne de cette façon. Il se repositionna entre les jambes outrageusement écartées de son amant, prit son sexe entre ses doigts et d'un mouvement de hanche, son gland buta dans l'anneau de chair qu'il convoitait tant.

Newt se crispa une seconde en sentant cette hampe épaisse contre son intimité, mais un baiser de Thomas le détourna de l'intrusion et il se laissa vite aller. Le brun en profita et s'insinua dans la caverne intime jusqu'à la garde. Là, enfoui dans les profondeurs moites de son blond, il se redressa sur ses coudes et son regard croisa deux orbes noires brillantes de larmes mais aussi de plaisir.

Newt avait légèrement mal, mais après tout ce temps sans sodomisation, quoi de plus normal. Cependant les larmes n'étaient pas uniquement là pour la douleur. Elles trahissaient le plaisir soulagé qui courait dans son corps ainsi que le tambour fou de son cœur. L'amour avait pris possession de son être et ses traits avaient ceux de Thomas. Il releva la tête soufflant tout bas contre la bouche du tressé le plus parfait des secrets :

\- **Je t'aime Tommy.**

Ce dernier sembla n'avoir attendu que ces mots pour amorcer son premier mouvement de retrait. Il se recula un peu, son sexe glissant facilement dans le fourreau de chair, pour mieux se repositionner avant une autre intrusion plus nette et franche. Newt frissonna en gémissant. C'était tellement bon.

Très vite le rythme des coups de hanches gagna en ampleur et en profondeur. Newt s'ouvrait avec un plaisir évident aux assauts de Thomas. Chaque mouvement, chaque coup, chaque changement d'angle le projetait un peu plus haut, un peu plus loin de sa propre conscience. Il allait venir, il le sentait.

Le brun passa sa main entre leurs deux ventres et prit le sexe dur du cavalier pour un vigoureux pompage alors que les muscles de son amant se serraient convulsivement autour de son pénis. Puis il se pencha et trouva les lèvres de son amant, taquinant la langue de la sienne, ses hanches partant fortement vers l'avant. Il sentit furtivement sur son gland, la boule ronde de la prostate de Newt, et poussa que plus fort. Le résultat fut presque immédiat. Son partenaire se répandit entre leurs deux ventres en de longs jets laiteux alors que son dos craquait presque sous l'incurvation qu'il s'imposa sans avoir pleinement conscience.

Thomas, presque sorti de l'anus du blond sous le mouvement, reprit sa place entre les parois de chair quand il s'affaissa sur lui-même. Puis sans attendre, il reprit son assaut pour assouvir son besoin. Poussant, bougeant, il frappait encore le centre des plaisirs, son sexe intimement comprimé par les réactions post-orgasmiques de son amant.

Newt , la tête dans le brouillard blanc de son plaisir, continuait de bouger et gémir, cherchant aussi l'assouvissement de Thomas en lui.

Le brun se retira presque totalement, avant de replonger en lui de la plus brusque des manières, son corps décollant du matelas. Un frisson le parcourut de la tête aux pieds, il se tendit et lâcha un petit cri, alors que son sperme se répandait dans l'antre chaud de Newt.

Haletant, il retomba mollement sur le corps de son amant qui l'enserra dans ses bras, partageant avec lui un puissant orgasme. Pas un mot, juste leurs souffles erratiques et le fort martèlement de leurs cœurs unis emplissaient la pièce, créant autour d'eux un cocon tendre de chaleur et d'amour.

Un long moment plus tard alors que tous deux reprenaient conscience avec les cahots de la route sous les roues du camion, Thomas se retira du fourreau de chair dans un dernier gémissement et roula sur le côté, libérant Newt de son poids. Il se redressa sur un coude et de son doigt tourna le visage de son amant vers lui. Le blond répondit mollement à la demande, un sourire niais sur les lèvres.

\- **Je t'aime aussi, mon Newty**.

Le sourire s'agrandit avant que les yeux se ferment de sommeil. Thomas le regarda glisser dans la torpeur, le recouvrit et se leva. Il se rhabilla de son jean et d'un pull avant de rejoindre Minho et Gally dans la cabine avant. Il y fut accueillit par des petits sourires narquois, un peu comme si les deux jeunes hommes n'ignoraient rien de ses activités lubriques. Il s'assit avant de dire, les yeux brillants d'espièglerie :

\- **Je vais sérieusement me remettre à l'équitation. Ça fait des fesses en acier et des cuisses d'enfer. J'adore.**

Les deux amis pouffèrent de rire et le taquinèrent sans remords sur ses performances au lit tout le reste du trajet vers la Provence.

 **[ ... ]**

Installé dans le confortable canapé de cuir du salon, une coupe de champagne à la main, Thomas observait calmement les personnes qui gravitaient dans la pièce. Deux ans qu'il était arrivé ici et les choses avaient bien évolué entre Newt et lui. Autant amoureux qu'au premier instant, les deux jeunes hommes avaient continué leurs routes, comblant la France et l'étranger de leur spectacle équestre. Car le brun n'était pas resté sans rien faire. Il avait vite trouvé ses marques et aidé son blond dans son métier et sa passion. Leurs numéros étaient connus de tous, autant des professionnels que du grand public, pour leur plus grande joie. Et alors que l'horloge égrenait les douze coups de minuit de cette nuit de Noël, Thomas se leva, attrapa la main de son amant qui passait près de lui et souffla à son oreille.

- **Je t'aime Monsieur Newt Targent.**

Le blond lui répondit par un tendre smack alors que la lumière du sapin se reflétait dans la bague en diamant qui ornait son doigt. Ils étaient unis, à deux, capable d'affronter les tempêtes et les bourrasques de leurs navires sur les océans de leur amour.

FIN

Pour les termes techniques et équestre posez vos questions dans les commentaires et vous expliquererait.


End file.
